


cards on the table (we’re both showing hearts)

by Finduilas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessed Stiles, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After realizing what he's done, Stiles goes looking for Scott, but finds Derek instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cards on the table (we’re both showing hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [Tumblr](http://finduilasclln.tumblr.com/post/74938253084/cards-on-the-table-were-both-showing-hearts).

 

He blames the stench of the party for not sensing Stiles arrive. Alcohol spilled on the floor, the lingering scent of dozens of sweating teenagers, the sharp tang of the bodypaint… Any and all familiar smell is long gone, and it makes Derek’s stomach twist in a knot.

It’s only when he hears the shuffling at the door that he turns around quickly, bracing himself for what’s to come, and only relaxing a little when he sees Stiles standing in the doorway.

“Stiles?” Derek asks when he sees Stiles overlooking the loft, his eyes all but glossed over, his mouth slightly parted.

Stiles looks utterly lost, his eyes unfocused on Derek, his shoulders hunched.

“Oh,” he finally says as Derek gets up from his crouch on the floor - where he was picking up dirty cups - and takes a few steps closer to Stiles.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks, even though he knows the answer already, Stiles’ face pale in contrast to his colorful shirt.

“I thought maybe… Scott was still here?” Stiles says hesitantly, his eyes roaming through the room as if he’s expecting Scott to be hiding behind the knocked over DJ’s table or something.

“No, he… they left,” Derek says, “There was, uh…” And Derek is planning on telling him what happened, the end of the party, the Masked Men… But then he takes a good look at Stiles’ face, sees the utter panic on it. He focuses on Stiles’ heartbeat, pounding in his chest, and Derek honestly doesn’t know if Stiles can handle more worry at this time. So he doesn’t tell, and he asks instead, “Stiles, what happened?”

Stiles lets out a self-deprecating snort. He’s curling his fists up into a ball not to shake, and Derek can tell he’s biting back tears.

“Stiles?” Derek asks, resting his hand on Stiles’ arm, and the touch makes Stiles’ eyes snap up at Derek.

“I think I…” Stiles starts, and then his breathing picks up and he lays his own hand over his heart, as if he can somehow slow it down a beat.

“It’s okay,” Derek says, guiding Stiles over to the couch, but Stiles refuses to sit down.

“No, no, it’s not,” Stiles says, his face twisted in worry, “It’s really not.”

“Stiles, what happened? I can’t help you if I don’t know what happened,” Derek tries, his hands bracketing Stiles’ shoulders.

“You can’t,” Stiles starts, more to himself than to Derek it seems, “This is… you…” He pauses then, his head snapping up at Derek, continuing frantically, “Yes! Yes, you can! You can help me. You can lock me up, you can overpower me, you can - ”

“Stiles, what are you - ?” Derek cuts him off, taken aback.

“It’s me,” Stiles says, his hands now gripping Derek’s upper arms, as if he needs it to make Derek pay attention. “I’m the one… I… I told Barrow to hurt Kira.”

“Kira?” Derek asks, “The girl that was with Scott?”

“Yes!” Stiles says, then all color fades from his face, “Oh my God,  _Scott_. I can’t tell him this. He’s… It’s Kira!”

“Calm down,” Derek hushes, as he tries to put together all the pieces of the puzzle.

“No, you don’t understand!” Stiles all but shouts in Derek’s face. “He  _likes_  this girl! And I, I tried to hurt her. I can’t ever tell him this. Derek…”

“Okay, okay,” Derek says, and he finally manages to make Stiles sit down on the couch. “We won’t tell him. But you’re right, I don’t understand. What happened? How did you hurt her?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles voice is small and fragile, as he wraps his arms around himself and starts talking, starts explaining the things he does know. How he found out it was him leaving the message for Barrow.

“But I didn’t know,” Stiles says, his eyes pleading for Derek to believe him. “I don’t remember any of it. I would never…”

“I know,” Derek says in what he hopes is a reassuring voice. “This isn’t you, Stiles.”

“But it is,” Stiles whispers, eyes big and wet. “Who knows what else I did? What else I’ll do? You have to stop me, Derek. You have to lock me up, or…”

“Stop,” Derek says, gritting his teeth together. The thought of having to lock Stiles up feels like a punch to the gut. “We’re gonna figure this out. Something is doing this to you.”

“What if I’m possessed? Controlled by someone?” Stiles asks, fear visible in his eyes.

“Then we’ll find out who that is, and I’ll kill ‘em,” Derek says without missing a beat.

“What if you have to end up killing me?” Stiles whispers, his body shaking, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

Derek puts his palm over Stiles’ fists, covering them both. “That is not going to happen.”

Stiles looks at him, hands stilling under his.

“Not again,” Derek whispers, the words are out without permission, thoughts of how he lost his golden eyes involuntary flooding his brain.

“What do you - ?” Stiles starts, confused, but then there’s a beat and his eyes turn soft, as his lips form a perfect “O”.

“You’re not gonna leave me alone in this mess, are you?” Stiles says, and it doesn’t really sound like a question as much as a final realization.

“No,” Derek says, shaking his head minutely. He brings up a second hand to cover Stiles’, and he squeezes reassuringly. “You’re not alone.”

Stiles lets out a shuddering breath, a tear spilling out of his eye, and he slides his hands out from underneath Derek’s only to bring up his arms and throw them around Derek’s neck. A tiny gasp escapes Derek, but he closes his eyes as Stiles buries his face in his neck, and his entire body starts shivering.

Derek circles his arms around Stiles’ frame, holding him close, trying to soothe the shaking.


End file.
